Ravenknight: Passion Style
by Kiryu's Dark Flame
Summary: Sherry and Crow's passionate reunion.


This is dedicated to MelanAnime!

~ Kiryu's Dark Flame

How did this trickster get me in his apartment? Hell, in his room...

"I've been wanting to tell you something, my dear Sherry." He says in a mature way.

I huffed, "Really and what's that?"

He says nothing as he crawls in bed, next to me. He traces a finger down my cleavage and I shudder. After three years of having no sex with this man, I shudder.

"I love you." He says.

He pulls me into a deep kiss to which I moan to. His orangish-brown eyes are worth dying for! I can't help it anymore...I'm lost...The white knight lost to the raven...

He takes his shirt off and lets me stare in awe for a bit. He gives his signature smirk before taking my shirt off, exposing my upper body. He licks a nipple while massaging the other roughly. I arch my back, shoving my breast into his mouth.

"Don't be so impatient." He says.

I look away with a sigh. He takes my pants off, leaving the panty for some odd reason and then I feel that his finger is tugging in from the side, making me shudder.

"I don't plan on shoving my dick in yet." He says as he takes my panty off and then I feel some cloth stuffed into me. He shoves as much as he could before yanking it out.

He humps me for a bit, knowing that gets me aroused for some odd reason and I open my eyes before I flip him over. He's surprised. Crow Hogan, the trickster is surprised.

"I'm actually impatient for your dick." I say before taking his pants off.

I pull and tug on his dick before slipping a condom on his leaking erection as I postion my self to take him in. That's when he flips me.

"I said...yet...but okay, I'm going to be hard and rough." He says as he thrusts hard and fast into me...over and over again.

Oh...this is soooo good! I wonder about his passion...it's felt with his heavy thrusts...Oh, I love it! I...I can't...h-hold it in~!

"C-Croooooow!" I cried out my orgasm.

Crow kept thrusting into my limp body and I heard him scream, "S-Sherryyyyyyyy!" and I felt his seed rush into me.

He pulled out and spread my legs painfully wide and used his finger to play with my vagina to let the liquid come out.

"This isn't enough." He says.

I perk up, only to see a vibrator and he turns it on and shoves in my vagina. I love the stimulation and the pain of him shoving four fingers into my asshole. All of a sudden, he takes it out and shoves his huge dick in there and keeps thrusting as hard and fast as ever. This boy has some energy!

I could help but cry, "Oh...yeah...f-fuck...plea..yeah..keep going...Crow!"

I fisted his hair and then he switched the vibrator from my vagina to my ass and his dick back into my pussy. He kept thrusting fast and hard.

"C-Crow!" I cried a second orgasm.

He shoved his dick into my mouth and I knew that I had to suck so I kept sucking until he popped it out of my mouth and shoved it back into me. He put one leg on his shoulder and the other leg to the side of his leg and thrusted hard. It was painful because I was being stretched like crazy...but it felt sooo fucking great! Oh...yeah! Please...now...th-th-there...that's right.

"Sherry!" He cried out again.

I loved it. He toyed with my body again. He wasn't done...oh no...he got his belt and whipped my pussy.

"Ahn~!" I cried.

He swung back and whipped my breasts.

"Oh!" I cried.

Then he sat himself on my stomach and got me to sit up a bit with he fucked my boobs with his dick, spraying his orgasm on me.

"Lick." He ordered.

I took the semen off my chest and licked it. He slapped me. He flipped me over and shoved the vibrator in my ass and then handcuffed me to the bed. He took the biggest dildo ever known to man and ginned.

"No,you're not."

"Shut up! You're my sex toy, bitch!" He said even though he didn't mean it at all...this was how he showed sexual passion and how he vented. He shoved the dildo into my body and I closed my eyes. Crow masturbated and sprayed semen all over me. He took a bucket of ice cold water and sprayed it on my body. Then, he took pictures of my body and said, "If you be a good then I won't show the world as he took the hand cuffs off and put me on a leash. I walked like a dog to the next room. There was a pole. He took the objects out of me.

" Dance bitch." He ordered.

I got to the pole and started to humpe the pole for there were rubber dicks attached to it. I threw my head back and for some reason, it grew. Crow took me off that pole and shoved his dick in me.

"You're such a slut, you know...you see a dick and you want to put it in your pussy." He says. He tied me to the pole, putting the vibrator in and said, "I'll let you think about how much of a slut you are for an hour, okay?" He said with that cheerful mask.


End file.
